Within a Hunter
by SexiBitet
Summary: While recovering at the roadhouse Sam is only just coming to terms with the hunter he killed, and that he nearly killed Jo. The boys thought they were messed up, its nothing compared to the women who spent the last four years in Hell
1. Chapter 1

Summary- While recovering at the roadhouse Sam is only just coming to terms with the hunter he killed, and that he nearly killed Jo. The boys thought they were messed up, its nothing compared to the women who spent the last four years in Hell.

Within A Hunter

Sam looked over at his brother and sighed slowly to himself, it had been a day since they had left Bobby and they had yet to stop in less it was for gas. Sam could tell that his brother was in pain, he had been beaten up and shot all in the same night yet he still refused to let Sam drive the car. Probably hadn't forgiven him for stealing it in the first place.

With one last glance at Dean, Sam shifted ever so slightly in the car seat and leans his head against the back rest. He could have killed Dean just like he had killed Steve Wandell, he could have killed Jo, in fact he knew he was going to kill her, and if Dean hadn't figured out that he was possessed then he would have.

"I think we should head over to the roadhouse" Dean said after leaning over to turn the music down.

Sam looked over at him and raised his brow in shock, if it was one place he didn't want to be it was the roadhouse. Not only was Ellen there and it was more then likely JO would have called her and told her what had happened, which meant he would have to face up to that, but there was going to be hunters there, and they were more then likely friends of Steve.

"Dean" Sam started unsure of what he could say. He knew Dean knew the deal, he had been the one who was dealing with everything, he was the one who thought his brother, the one person he had tried to protect all his life had turned evil and started killing people, his own brother had turned a gun on to him, and then beaten the crap out of him.

"Sammy look I know its isn't the best of ideas but we need somewhere to lay low, if Meg is still out there then the roadhouse is one of the safest places"

Sam nodded his head, he knew Dean was right, Dean was always right, but it really didn't mean he wanted to admit it, let alone go there and face Ellen knowing that John had been the one to kill her husband and not the hell spawn, how the hell was he meant to look at Ellen when he knew that.

"Dean I just…" The shrill sound of Deans phone interrupted him and it looked as if Dean was almost revealed.

Dean pulled the phone out of his coat pocket and looked over at Sam, he knew what he was thinking, hell he was thinking the same thing, but the roadhouse was the safest place to be, and Ellen had said if they ever needed a place to crash they could go over there. They need a place to regroup and the roadhouse was it.

He checked the display on his phone and shot Sam a look before he pressed answer and placed it to his ear.

Sam sat straighter in his chair and felt the car slow before stopping completely, who ever it was it must be important, normally Dean would just drive with the phone attached to his ear.

"Ash…..We're bout an hour out…bye" Dean flipped his phone shut and shot his brother a look that clearly said we now have no choice.

"Was that Ash?" Dean nodded his head slowly and pulled the car out

"He's got some information on the demon"

Sam sighed to himself softly; he really didn't know whether he should have been relieved or annoyed, because now they really had no choice but go the roadhouse. He shook his head and looked over at Dean who was alternating from looking at him and the road.

"So looks like were going to the roadhouse" Dean chuckled to himself glad that his little Sammy was still in there somewhere.

He would never admit it to someone but he had been scared, more scared then he had ever felt in his life. The one person he had vowed to protect had been slipping out of his grasp and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He had hoped and prayed that something had gotten to him he had willed for his baby brother to be possessed, because if he had been killing all those people out of cold blood then it meant he had truly lost him, and he would have lost himself along with it.

He shot his brother a small look knowing that Sam wanted some sort of reassurance, wanted some form of advice that would make the past week ok. But no matter what Dean just couldn't think of anything, because they both knew that nothing they said or did was ever going to make it ok, and Sam would live with the knowledge that he had killed someone for the rest of his life. And more then likely have nightmares about it for the next couple of weeks.

Dean leant over and turned the voulume button up the soothing sound of Metallica began to blare through the speakers and Dean revealed in the bass line. Nothing could calm him down like the base line of a metallica song. His brother needed somewhere safe and stable and as much as Dean hated the fact that the roadhouse was that place, if it meant his brother could have a moments peace so he could sort through everything going through his head then he would have gladly walked into hell.

After all it was his soul job to protect his brother and if marching into hell meant Sam stayed safe then he would do it in a heartbeat.

Dean pulled the impala to a stop outside the roadhouse and the audible squeak that came from Sam's side of the car summed up Deans feelings in one. The entire outside area was filled with cars or trucks really wasn't a good thing. He had been hoping for a quite night with just Ellen and Ash but the death of Steve must have traveled fast and it looked like this was the meeting place for all the hunters who wanted revenge.

"We keep our heads down Sam" Dean said pulling the keys out of the ignition his eyes looking over at his brother who had turned pale at the mere thought of seeing another hunter. It had been bad enough lying to Bobby, although it was more then obvious he knew the truth.

"I killed him" Sam muttered his eyes wondering across the parked cars silently wondering if any of them belonged to Steve's daughter. Maybe it was the black Mustang or the red Honda Civic.

"Sammy" Dean starts, slowly as if he was advancing on a frightened deer and didn't want him to run of into the other direction.

"We talked about this, the man was a hunter which means other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, now you need to keep your cool ok, I no this must be hard Sammy" Sam turns his head slowly and looks at his brother and nods his head slowly.

"Your right" He replies his takes a deep breath to steady his breathing and Dean nods his head and smiles.

"You good?"

"Yea" Dean smiles and claps him on the back.

"Well lets go do this then"


	2. Chapter 2

Within a Hunter

The first thing they noticed as they entered the roadhouse was that every inch of the room was packed with hunters. Guns were arranged on tables and the room was filled with mixed conversations.

The second thing they noticed was that neither Ash nor Ellen was in sight, they shared un easy looks with each all to aware that the other hunters were eyeing up the new comers. They slowly made their way over to an empty table which was by the bar.

The third thing they noticed that a brunet was stood behind the bar and was juggling four beer bottles in her hand. She quickly moved from behind the bar and headed in the direction of the table at the side of them. She smiled down at the four male hunters that were seated around the table and placed the beer in the middle allowing the guys to grab it themselves.

She smiled at the hunters and ducked her head as on of them paid her a compliment and she turned on her heal and headed towards Dean and Sam.

"Let me guess your just coming back" She said stopping at the foot of the table and both Dean and Sam shared a look for a second unsure of what she was saying.

"Yea how did you know" Dean replied realizing she was asking if they were coming back from a hunt or going to a hunt. The women smiled kindly down at them her eyes wondering over their faces.

"Cause that cuts fresh and it needs restiching and cleaning" She said nodding in the direction of the cut on Dean's forehead. Dean brought up his hand and touched the cut tenderly and could almost feel Sam stiffen at his side as he once again felt guilty for what happened.

"Tell you what ill bring you guys over some beers on the house you sure look like you need it and ill bring the first aid kit to and give that the once over." She turned on her heal not bothering to wait for a reply.

Dean raised his brow slightly and whistled lowly to himself before turning to his brother who looked all kinds of white.

"They sure no how to pick their staff" Dean replied hoping that his usual banter would at least ease the tension Sam was feeling but it was more then obvious it wasn't going to work.

Dean sighed he really was not good at the touchy feely crap and he knew that's what his brother needed right now, in fact what Sam needed was either to get drunk out of his mind or a good lay, hell doing them both would probably work.

"You good?" Dean questioned trying to disguise the concern that was clearly laced in his voice. Sam turned eyes on to him before they flicked around the room his eyes searching the hunters wondering which ones of them had known Steve out of the six or so females was his daughter if any of them were.

Dean leant closer towards him and touched his shoulder softly if Sam carried on like this then he was going to get his ass killed. Hopefully the other hunters would just think they had either lost someone they cared about or they had a really bad couple of hunts and it had taken their toll on them. Either of them was better then the truth.

"Sammy you need to keep cool ok I know this is hard" Sam turned his head and met his brother's eyes before slowly nodding his head.

"Your right, its just hard man" Sam replied and he thought he would never forget the night he had killed someone.

"Here you guys go" The women returned setting the beers down in front of them before setting down the first aid kit and she seated herself down next to Dean.

Dean and Sam shared one last look and Sam nodded his head because he knew his brother was right he did, and he knew if he let anything on none of the hunters would think twice before killing him, and there was no way he was doing that to his brother. He leant forward in his chair and picked up the beer bottle and took a long hard swig.

"So what were you guys hunting?" The women questioned and for the first time since she had arrived at their table both boys realized they didn't even know her name.

"Nest of Vamps" Sam replied for his brother as it had been more then obvious he was having trouble thing of something that would explain the injuries that he had given him. And he found it strange that the lie had slipped so easily of his tongue, must have been all those years lying to the cops he mused.

"Yea they tend to get pretty nasty especially if they get hold of a gun then they're darn right psychotic, im Kelisha by the way you guys are?" She questioned her eyes flicking over both of them obviously sizing them up and checking for any sign of weapons.

"Im Dean this is me Brother Sam" Dean replied cocking his head in the direction of his brother who was still leant forward his eyes wondering over Kelisha obviously trying to figure her out.

"So you're a hunter?" Dean questioned as his eyes took in her hands tearing open a pack of antiseptic wipes and a sterile needle. He gulped slightly he really did hate needles especially when he had nothing to numb the pain, and he just hoped to god she wasn't as barbaric as Jo had been.

Kelisha nodded her head and she pulled out a lighter in a swift agile movement and was running the needle through the flame.

"I can get you something stronger if you like" She said looking up at Dean who was eying the needle with dislike. He nodded his head numbly forgetting that his voice box worked.

"That would be good" Kelisha laughed softly and turned her head in the direction of Sam

"There's a bottle of whisky under the counter could you fetch it for me" She questioned softly her eyes staying on Sam slightly longer then necessary. Sam blushed under her gaze before nodding his head; he lowered his gaze breaking eye contact and headed over in the direction of the bar before returning to the table with a bottle of whiskey, knowing that his brother would just drink it straight out of the bottle instead of a glass.

Dean smiled his thanks at his brother and he eyes Kelisha's hands as she threaded string in the needle. He willed himself to relax and winced in pain as she connected with his head with a sterile wipe.

"You good" She questioned softly as she pulled back her eyes looking down at him with concern, he nodded his head slowly and took a long hard swing from the whisky. He nodded his head and allowed her to proceed.

She worked quickly and efficiently only stopping every now and them to allow him to adjust to the pain and get another swig of whisky, once she was finished she tied it of and placed a clean white bandage over his wound.

"There you go all done" She said smiling at her handy work while she quickly placed things back in the right places.

Dean brought his hands up and touched his head he nodded his thanks and could feel Sam's eyes on him; he turned slightly and allowed his brother to access the work.

"Much better then the last female I let help me out, tell me you make calls like this often" Dean questioned his usual flirting banter back in fall swing, and he could practically see Sam rolling his eyes at his side.

Kelisha dropped her head and laughed softly before bringing her eyes back up only to find Sam looking at her and giving her a look that clearly said feel for me I have to live with him. She laughed again and nodded her understanding and Sam couldn't help but catch a glimpse of something in her eyes that he thought was longing. He raised his brow slightly and cocked his head to the side as if the simple movement would help figure her out.

"Not usually only for the people who look like they could do with all the help they can get" She replied her voice low and soft her eyes showing a true depth and pain that someone her age should have not been privy to.

"Well then I guess im lucky" Kelisha rolled her eyes at his attempts but she did have to admit it felt nice, it had been a while that someone as hot as Dean had paid attention to her, let alone show an interest.

"So what bring you guys here" She questioned placing her chin onto her hand as she flicked her eyes from Dean to Sam.

"They would be here because ive got some information for them" Kelisha spun around in the chair and gave a startled gasp as she came face to face with Ash. She gritted her teeth and hit him on the arm her eyes narrowing.

"Jeez Ash what the hell have I told you about sneaking" She hissed as she tried to mask the playfulness in her voice. Ash laughed softly and laid his hand onto her shoulder squeezing slightly. She closed her eyes and nodded her head before turning back to Sam and Dean.

"Well its been nice but I got work to do so ill leave you boys alone" She inched herself from the connect of Ash she really did hate getting to close or have someone touch her to long, it just brought back to many memories she would rather had buried for the rest of eternity.

"Kelish you should stay" Kelisha turned her brow raised in confusion and she could see the confusion written in both Deans and Sams eyes.

"This concerns you to"


	3. Chapter 3

Within a hunter

Dean eyed Ash wearily his heart pounding in his chest his head screaming at him, something was seriously not right; something was going on that he should have picked up before now. He turned his head ever so slightly his eyes flicking over to his brother who was thinking the exact same thing as him; Ash knew that Sam was the one to kill Wandel and the women who was now stood behind him white as a ghost was the daughter.

"Kelisha please you should sit" Ash coaxed softly, Kelisha seemed to break free from what ever revive she was in and turned her head in slow motion until she was looking at Ash.

Kelisha nodded her head slowly and pulled out a chair she gulped and took a steadying breath, she had no idea what Ash was about to say but if it concerned her then there was only one thing she could think of, she just hoped Ash would have the common sense not to say to much especially when the room was filled with so many hunters.

Ash nodded his head and turned back to Sam and Dean who seemed to have settled slightly, well Dean had his eyes were firmly on Kelisha his neck tilted to the side as he tired to figure out what the deal with her was, but Sam seemed to be lost in his own world his skin taken a pale white.

"You two ok?" Ash questioned, he had thought Dean had sounded tense on the phone but seeing him in the flesh just cemented his feelings. The last time he had seen Dean he hadn't been in the best frame of mind but at the moment he looked worn and tired his eyes holding more fine lines then Ash thought was possible, and he didn't even want to begin on Sam who at the moment looked literally as white as a ghost.

Dean nodded his head knowing that Sam was in no condition to speak, he was surprised that he had been so lively, well lively wasn't the right word but he had at least been co-operative but by the looks of him he was going to be looking to get anything more then a nod of the head, let alone a word or sentence.

"Just a tough couple of weeks man" Dean replied only telling half the truth, because in truth nothing had been easy since their dad had died, things had just started getting back on track when the thing with Meg had kicked of.

Ash nodded his head knowing that there was more to it then they were letting on, and he tried to search his mind for any inkling or bit of information that linked Dean and Sam to Steve Wandel because that was the only thing he could think of, hunters all night long had been coming into the roadhouse with sour looks on their faces, because when a hunter was killed it became personal especially to those who knew the said hunter.

Kelisha had stayed quite through out the entire conversation her eyes settled firmly onto a spot on the table her hands crossed neatly in her lap her foot jiggling to an unknown song. She really didn't want to have to listen to the niceties she just wanted to know what Ash knew, and why the hell he was involving other hunters, he knew what she felt like when other hunters got involved she couldn't risk exposure she just couldn't.

She lifted her eyes from the table and they landed on Dean who had just flicked his eyes back over to her, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth ever so slightly and raised her brow as she tired to figure out the young hunter in front of her. She titled her head to the side, she had always pride herself on being able to read even the best of hunters but the guy in front of her was a closed book and she was getting nothing more then he was dealing with a great personal loss and that he was hiding something, what he was hiding she didn't know.

"I have an idea where the demon is keeping low" Kelisha snapped her head to the side so quickly she actually felt her neck snap in protest, she winced ever so slightly more then reluctant to show any form of weakness.

"You've what?" Kelisha questioned a little more loudly then she had intend and she could practically hear the others hunters turn their head in their direction, but she couldn't help it, she was caught of guard and she was more then angry that Ash had chosen to corner her like this in front of a room full of hunters.

Dean turned his head towards Sam who had been pulled from the little world in his head and was now sitting forward fully alert and Dean couldn't help but muse that if he was a dog his ears would now be standing to attention, he chuckled to himself before things became deadly serious, Ash had said he had information on the demon, and this women was somehow connected with it, things had taken a serious turn and both of them needed to be on full alert.

"There was some pretty active surges about a week before Wandel death and its slowly but surly moving across the country" Ash said not even look at Kelisha's direction, he knew what he had done, in fact he had don't it deliberately he was worried about her, she wasn't talking to any one and he knew in less someone pushed her buttons she was going to stay closed of.

"So where's it headed" Dean questioned slightly irritated that A. they hadn't been informed sooner of this new development because maybe if they had then maybe just maybe the thing with Meg wouldn't have happened and Sam right now wouldn't be thinking he was going to be a murder. And B. they had yet to be informed on just who Kelisha was

Ash pulled out some papers and handed it over to Dean, Dean took it out of his hands and un folded it quickly leaning back ever so slightly so that Sam could see what he was.

The paper showed spikes in weather activates and cattle deaths and all the usual signs that the demon showed when ever he was about to appear. Dean turned his head ever so slightly as if to say see this was not your fault. By the notes that Ash had made the whole thing had been planed from day one, and that Meg had been lying when she said she didn't care about the master plan.

"Cold Oak" Dean said raising his brow he turned to Sam slightly his brow raised

"Isn't that?" Dean began only to have Sam nod his head, Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, of course the demon would be hurled out in the most haunted place on the planet.

Sam sighed slowly to himself he wanted to go out and head down to South Dakota right now If not for the simple fact that the demon was there, but to get out of the roadhouse, if Ash had figured out who had taken out Wandel it wouldn't be long before someone else did to and he really didn't want to be there when that happened.

But he knew what Dean would say they didn't know what they were getting into they needed to do more research before they went of on a suicide mission which is more then likely why the demon was cooped up there.

He folded his arms across his bare chest and sighed, he couldn't get Steve out of his mind, couldn't get the way he just slit his throat, he fought so damn hard to beat the god damn bitch but she had to strong and he had been helpless completely helpless as she slit his throat and wiped the blood all over him.

The scraping of a chair caused him to snap his head around slightly and he was faced with Kelisha pushing her away from the table.

"K where the hell are you going?" Ash questioned with worry, his hand grabbing hold of her arm.

"South Dakota" She replied reaching her arm free, Ash shook his head and removed himself from the chair his body un folding to her height.

"Don't be stupid we need to talk about this, you need to talk about this, you cant just run of into a suicide mission that's not going to bring him back" He replied his eyes searching hers for any sort of emotion

Kelisha shook her head slowly and folded her arms across her body her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly the only sign that she was indeed human.

"No your right it wont but I can at least get to ask why" She replied softly

"K" Kelisha shook her head more violently this time and stepped slightly closer causing Ash to back up

"I am sorry if the last four year I spent in hell messed with my mind, im sorry if I want to know why he brought me back, if you had just put me back like I asked he would still be alive"

And with that she turned on her heal and stormed out of the room leaving a deadly silent roadhouse and a very confused Sam and Dean in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the kind reveiwes here is the next updsate

Within a Hunter

Ash removed himself from the table and headed in the direction of Kelisha who had just stepped out from the back room. The loud noise of the roadhouse had started up about five minuets after her out burst and Dean had Sam were left with only one theory every one knew about her little stint in hell, if she actually meant hell as in hell and not a metaphor for something that was like hell.

"Your not leaving" Ash said in relief when he saw that she wasn't carrying any bags but was carrying her gun. Kelisha came to a stop and folded her arms across her chest her foot tapping slightly.

"No im going out back to work on the punching bag, better that then your face" She replied tensely, she was still more then mad with him for cornering her that way that he had and rather exposed, only a few people knew the truth about her and she couldn't afford any one else to know, that could result in her ending up dead. 

She was lucky really that the roadhouse only had people there that already knew because she hadn't been thinking when she blurted out the fact she had been dead for four years and was now walking around completely healthy.

"Kelisha" Ahs started only to be cut of by her raising her hand

"No I cant believe you corned me out there" She said nodding her head in the direction of the table where both Sam and Dean were in listening range and were both leant forward so they could hear what was being said.

"Ash I just want answers ok, I need answers he was my baby brother and I would, I did everything I could for him, I just need to no why, why he brought me back, why he went back on our deal surly you can understand that"

Kelisha said her voice filling up with emotion as she looked on at Ash, for the last four months she had been asking herself why, why was she brought back, why did he go against the deal, it was always why and she never got an answer, but now she knew where the demon was, and she could finally get the answers she wanted, and maybe she could finally move on.

Ash furrowed his brow slightly and nodded his head, when she had first came back Ellen had nearly shot her it was only because Kelisha had practically beg her to listen that she was even allowed through the door, and it wasn't until she had drank nearly four pints of holly water and had steeped easily in and out of a devils trap that they had believed she was Kelisha and not some demon trying to trick them.

But she wasn't the same Kelisha that he had known for all them years wasn't the same bubbly person she had been, she was with drawn from every one, she was more dark and had a glint in her eyes that to this day scared the crap out of him.

She had been back a month before they had found out that she had been in hell, a month before they found out that the way they thought she had died had been an elaborate lie all apart of her deal with the demon.

"Of course I do" Ash replied quietly he watched Kelisha smile and nod her head before walking over to him and placing a kiss to the top of his head. She stood their for a moment before she pulled away and headed out of the door not making eye contact with any one especially not the Winchesters sat at the table staring after her.

"Well that was interesting" Dean muttered while he turned in his chair so he could face his brother who had yet to turn away from the door that Kelisha had stepped out of a minuet ago. Dean rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of his brother's face hoping to get a response and he smiled when Sam shook his head and turned to him.

"Yea" Sam replied, he had so many questions running through his head, he was making too many connects between the questions, it was now obvious that he getting possessed had been planned since day one, and that maybe them coming here and meeting Kelisha had been part of the plan to. If so he really didn't like the idea of them being pawns in the demons game of chess.

Dean nodded his head slightly baffled by his brothers odd behaviours before it clicked, he had a thing for Kelisha Dean smiled to himself, his Sammy sure knew how to pick them that was for sure. He couldn't go for the nice normal chicks, no he had to go for the half crazy ones or the ones with a worst past then they had.

"So Ash you going to fill us in" Dean questioned when Ash came back over to their table.

Sam watched as Ash sighed and seated himself across from them his hand running through his hair. He tilted his head and leant forward grabbing hold of his beer and taking a swig.

He wasn't sure why but their was something about Kelisha that seemed to draw him towards her, he couldn't explain it but there was something about her that was screaming danger to him, yet he completely ignored it, she could be the thing they had been looking for in their hunt for the demon, and if Sam knew his brother as well as he thought he did then Dean was going to suggest using her as bait and lure the demon in.

"It's a long complicated story" Ash heaved a sigh, when it came to Kelisha he would protect her with his life and laying down her life story was something he didn't do often, but he had dragged her into the Winchesters business and it was only fair to tell them about her, even if it wasn't all of it, he would leave the rest to her.

"We've got plenty of time" Dean replied leaning back into his chair a beer in his hand and his eyes on Ash as he waited for him to start the story.

Turns out long and complicated lasted for about half an hour and both Sam and Dean could tell that Ash had left some things out which meant he probably hoped Kelisha would fill them in later, so they didn't question him any further.

In fact neither of them was in any state to question Ash, they were both in a semi stage of shock, Deans beer was hanging loosely in his hand so loosely in fact it was in danger of falling, and Sams mouth was hanging open slightly as he regarded Ash wondering if the story they had just been told was a lie or not.

"Whoa" Dean managed to get out, he gripped the beet bottle and placed it on the table in front of them, his head swimming with a thousand questions.

"So let me get this straight, she made a deal with the demon to keep her brother alive she spent four years in hell the demon brought her back and her brother died the same time she was brought back"

Sam summarized and Ash sighed nodding his head slowly, he swallowed trying to get some moisture back in his mouth, he hated talking about her past, but right now he was beyond scared for her, she wouldn't talk to any one about her time in hell and he could see it eating her up slowly from the inside

"Does she talk about it?" Sam questioned and he watched as Ash shook his head, Sam nodded in understating wondering how in gods name she lived each day with everything she must have gone through.

"It was tough the first couple of months she wouldn't talk to any one hardly came out of her room, she had to be kept under constant watch, there was more then one time she tried to kill herself" Dean raised his brow and sat forward.

"She believed if she was back in hell her brother would be alive again" Sam answered for Ash because it was all falling into place and a nod from Ash told Sam he was dead on the money.

Dean sat back in the seat slightly shocked what ever he had been planning on hearing tonight what Ash had told them was certainly not one of them. He shook his head and laughed slightly causing Sam to raise his brow in question.

"Man I though our family was f up"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for those that have reviewed this story and I hope you have enjoyed it so far, we are now going to be getting into the main bulk of the story, where all the action starts to take place.

Within a Hunter

Kelisha made her way back into the roadhouse her black sweatshirt tied loosely around her waist her whit singlet top mattered with sweat and dirt, it had started raining half way though her training and she had just continued hitting the punch bag, working out her frustrations her feet kicking up dirt and allowing the rain to wash away the anger that she still felt towards Ash.

She was aware that every hunter had stopped talking and was looking at her as she made her way slowly across the roadhouse, her hair loosely in a bun a few strands having found their way loose and hanging around her shoulders.

She ignored every one and everything, her main focus the bar, her throat was parched and her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her mind was working over time and the workout she had done outside had only managed to put the beast to rest while her mind was focused else where, but now, when she was focused on nothing, it had reared its ugly head and all she could think of was why?

She made her way behind the bar and quickly grabbed herself an orange j20 and twisted of the cap her body leaning against the corner of the bar as she tipped back her head and took a long hard gulp of the liquid.

Her thirst was instantly feed and she settled the bottle onto the counter at her side, she was aware that her entire body was drenched and that she was shaking slightly but at this moment in time she didn't care, her attention was focused souly on the man sat a metre in front of her.

Both Sam and Dean were staring at her a look of wonder in their eyes and she knew straight away that Ash had filled them in, not that she could blame him, after all she had shouted practically in their faces that she had been in hell, they wouldn't have been normal if they hadn't questioned Ash about it, they wouldn't have been hunters if they hadn't questioned.

She sighed tiredly and ran a hand over her face and down the back of her neck massaging away the anxiety that she had faced. Her body was soaked as were her cloths and she was aware that she probably didn't smell the best either, but it was either go and talk to them, answer their questions or go into the back and have a nice long shower and come out and chicken out of talking to them.

She nodded her head more to herself to them and picked up her bottle and made her way over to them, when she was stood in front of them, their heads craned up slightly she contemplated turning around and just not answering their questions, but she wasn't a chicken hell she had been in hell and faced far worse things then they could imagine, she could handle an integration from hunters.

"He had cancer" She said sitting herself down opposite them, her eyes wondering over to Sam, because she got the feeling that he would be the more understanding out of the both of them, it was just something about him, something in his eyes that told her he was ok, he was caring and wouldn't judge her, would let her talk at her pace.

Dean was another case, she could tell in his eyes that he was the oldest out of the two, the one who would have done the same thing in her position, where Sam would care and understand, she knew Dean would Understand why she did it, he would understand in a way Sam couldn't.

Sam stared down at the bottle in his hand trying to make sense out of the mess they could lives, things since their father had died had taken a huge turn for the worse, Dean had become reckless almost suicidal and just when he thought everything was going to be ok he found out that Dean had been lying to him, that his dad had told Dean something about him before he died, that he was meant to become evil and it was going to be Deans job to kill him.

He knew Dean would do everything he could to stop that happening and he had began to believe Dean when he said he was never going to become evil, but then Meg came back, Meg took his body and killed a human person another hunter none the less, and he had almost begged dean to kill him, had wanted his brother to take the gun he had pointed at him and kill him. He still wanted that because he didn't know how he was going to cope with killing a human person. He knew that the Meg thing had been a set up but how long was it going to be before it was his own hand and free will that he killed someone else, maybe his brother?

"Sammy" Dean questioned softly his hand on his brother's shoulder as he leant forward; he raised his brow slightly waiting for a response.

For the last three minuets or more Sam had been sat with the lap top in front of him a beer bottle held loosely in his hand, his eyes un seeing, Dean could practically see the smoke coming out of his ear as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Sam turned his head slowly and Dean almost gave a sigh of relief, he had become worried about his brothers lack of response. Dean knew what he was feeling, he had taken human life before, but he knew he could never understand what Sam was going through, because when he had taken human life it had been his choice, it had been to save his brothers life, he hadn't had the choice taken out of his hands, and he certainty wasn't meant to be evil. But more then anything Dean wanted to know what was going though his brother's head, and let him know it was ok.

"Im ok Dean just spaced out is all" Sam replied turning back to the lap top his eyes focusing on the words in front of him. He didn't want to let Dean know just how scared he was because well frankly he didn't want to burden his brother any more then he already had, anymore then his father already had. Dean was dealing with him killing a human just as much as he was, and it wasn't fair on him to take that away from him.

The chatter in the roadhouse died down and both Sam and Dean raised their brows while their heads turned as one to the roadhouse door. Kelisha was making her way into the roadhouse her sweatshirt tied loosely around her hips, her soaked white singlet top showing of her perfectly formed body and curves, her black bra showing though the top.

Dean gave a low whistle of approval and swivelled around in his chair as he watched her walk by his eyes wondering down to her ass as she passed, her smiled cheekily and turned to see his brothers disapproving gaze on him, his smile instantly fell from his face and he raised his brow.

"What?" He questioned, he knew why Sam was frowning at him and it was more then because he was staring at her like she was a piece of meat, Sam rolled his eyes in disgust and he turned his head to Kelisha who was now leaning against the bar looking over at them.

Sam gulped past the knot in his throat when he felt her eyes working over his body and a heat made its way up his neck, it had been a while since he had felt something for someone else, and he knew that feeling anything for the women who was currently staring at him with a slight glint in her eyes was very bad indeed, they knew little about her except she was more then likely bad news.

From the way she kept running her hand though her hair Sam guessed she was nervous and was trying to make up her mind about something and when she stated to make her way over to them he knew that this was the only time they were going to hear what she had to say.

His eyes stayed on her as she stopped in front of them and he found himself tilting his head back slightly so he could get a better look at her. He smiled warmly letting her or attempting to let her know that they were going to let her talk that they would understand and would bit.

Even though her eyes were on him he got the picture she really wasn't seeing him but instead seeing what lead her to make the deal with the demon in the first place.

"He had cancer" She started softly her feet drawn up into her chest her other hand playing with the hem of her shirt, her eyes flicking back and fourth before stopping and looking directly at him.

Sam locked his eyes with hers and kept them there as she went into detail about her time from finding out he was dying to her descion to make a deal with the demon, to waking up on a cold floor in the middle of nowhere, to finding out her brother died the second.

"I just want to know why" she uttered diverting her gaze.

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other and nodded their heads at the same time the same questioned playing through their heads. Why did the demon do what he did if he was the one who suggested trading her life for her brothers? It didn't make sense, but one thing was deadly clear, they were more then likely going to find out sooner rather then later


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to every single last person who has reviewed this story, hope you continue to enjoy.

Within a Hunter

Sam watched as Dean left the roadhouse before turning his back on the door, he felt his heart lurch at the thought that Dean wouldn't come back like he had said he would. He felt his stomach flutter at the thought of Dean leaving him here with hunters so they could do the job Dean knew he would never be able to do.

He took in a breath of air and let it out slowly trying to clam his nerves, Dean would never leave him, he would never let another person take his life, he would step in the line of fire of die before Sam ever did.

He wanted to look back over his shoulder and watch as Dean made his way back into the bar but he knew he couldn't, he knew he was acting shifty and if Dean saw him then he would certainty berate him about it.

"Here" Sam looked up and found that Kelisha was stood in front of him and had just set a beer bottle in front of him. He looked from the bottle to her his brow rising slightly in question.

"You look like you could do with it" She said softly, her cold blue eyes softening slightly, and Sam got the distinct impression once upon a time those blue eyes had been soft, not the cold and hard eyes he was now staring into.

Sam smiled his thanks and took the bottle into his hands weighing it slightly the coolness of it a welcoming change for him. He looked back up at her and sighed, there was so many questions he wanted to ask her, so many things that didn't make sense. But he knew that she didn't have a lot more answers then any one else did.

"How do you do it?" He questioned in stead his head tilting to the side ever so slightly, his hand coming up to move shaggy brown hair from his eyes so he could see her better.

He watched as she took in a breath before leaning her body against the bar, her hair falling and framing her face. One hand came up to cup and rests her head onto it and she surveyed him for a moment.

"Knowing that when this is done ill be the one left standing" She lowered her gaze for a fraction of a second before lifting it again, her body moving away from the bar.

"That's how I do it, the rest I just take a day at a time, I really don't think about it" She replied with a no-nonsense shrug of her shoulders, and in that one move Sam knew that she really didn't deal with it, she didn't deal with the fact she had died and spent four long years in hell. She shoved it in the back of her mind as far as it went and left it there.

Sam lowered his head before nodding it in understanding, so many things had gone wrong in his life, so many things he had shoved into the back of his mind where the only time he let them resurface when he was in the comforts of the bathroom or in the pitch black when he knew Dean was asleep and couldn't hear the muffled sobs that racked through his body.

"You know we have no idea what we're going to find cold Oak" Sam said finally lifting his head. He knew what Ash had done early that day, knew that for some reason he had deliberately pushed her buttons, and he knew that by even mentioning Cold Oak was possibly a bad idea, but he just couldn't help it, after their conversation yesterday he now understood why she didn't care about dying, all she wanted was answers, and if dying meant getting them then so be it.

"I know" She replied as she pulled her hair back into a bun, she looked over her shoulder contemplating if she should go and actually do her job and serve the hunters and clean down tables or if she should stay where she was and talk to the man in front of her,

She had been back not even a year and she had refused to talk to any one about what it had been like in hell, she had locked herself in her room for days on end refusing to talk, eat hell anything, she had contemplated the many ways in which she could take her own life, but never had, because deep down in her heart she knew it was to late, she could never change the fact that her brother was now dead. No the demon had brought her back, her brother had died and she was stuck on earth and it still felt like she was in hell.

Every day was a new pain, a new hate, that's all she seemed to feel or see, every where she looked every where she turned was hate and evil. Ellen and Ash had been there for her, but she just couldn't open up to them, the pain she felt towards everything was just too great. Even breathing was a pain, a sharp pain that caught her to the bone letting her no that she was alive, alive while her brother was dead, and it was her fault.

"I know about Steve" She said quietly leaning in closer to him her eyes flicking over to his. She could see the shock in his eyes the way he shifted in his chair his ears picking up while his eyes flicked around the roadhouse making sure that no one had heard what had just been said.

"Megs a tricky bitch it wasn't your fault, you had no control over what happened, you need to channel that hate and anger into something you can use Sam, cause right now letting it worm its way around you head, letting it consume you, it will get you killed, ive seen it happen"

She said her eyes flashing slightly as she spoke and Sam gulped down the urge to turn around flee the roadhouse and tell his brother they were getting the hell out of there. But he didn't, because he knew what she said was true, knew that he had to do something, he looked up at her and nodded his head weakly. He would never get over what he, Meg had done but he could at least turn it into something else, a power he could use.

"I also know about your abilities" She spoke this one her brow rising when she saw the shock. She rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled

"Sam there are three types of physics in this world, and you have meant Two of them, you've got the ones who hide from the powers, scared of them even, they keep them locked away because they are afraid of what they will turn into"

Sam bit the inside of his lip, he knew she was talking about him, he had hidden from his powers for so long, even had gotten Jess killed because he strove to be normal he had ignored the only warning he had gotten about her death.

He lowered his gaze slightly not wanting to meet hers, she had struck a chord and she knew it, but she didn't care, she was so sick of people hiding who they were because they were afraid, she had gone past being afraid, fear got you killed, and if she was going to fight this demon with the Winchesters then she would be damned if she let fear rule them.

"Then you have those who let their power take over them, they don't try and control them, they just let them come, they kill for their own needs, that's when they become evil" Her voice was firm and strong and Sam finally raised his head to look at her, his eyes conveying what he felt, he was not going to become evil because he wasn't going to let his powers rule him, he was not going to use them period.

"And now you've met the third type" Sam raised his brow in confusion; Ash had never said anything about her being physic or having any sort of abilities. He gulped and watched as she moved from behind the bar before coming to stand behind him, her hands a steady weight on his shoulders, her body pressed so close to him he could feel the curve of her breasts pressed against his back, could feel her cool breath on the back of his neck. Prickling his hairs, perking up his senses.

"Those who embrace their powers, mould them, control them" She said her breath and weight a consent force behind him and al he could do was focus on the fact her body was pressed up against him, her voice so low he had to struggle to heat what she was saying.

He shifted in his chair slightly and he felt her move and for a split second his heart lurched at the thought he was going to lose her touch, but instead she moved to his side, one hand still pressed firmly on his shoulder, her other hand coming to rest on the top of his thigh before she straddled his waist.

He gulped past the knot in his throat and found that his mind was working over time, he had no idea where to look or where he should rest his hands, so he let them hang loosely at his sides, before his eyes finally settled on her face, and what he saw there turned him cold to the core.

Her eyes held a glint he had never seen before, her eyes held a primal hunger that made both his loins and mind stir. She linked her lips slightly and leant forward her face stopping inches with his.

His eyes travelled down to her lips and he brought up his hands to rest on her hips steadying himself from the sudden shift.

"You know what that means Sammy" She questioned softly, and Sam almost growled as his nickname, the name that only Dean got to call him past through her lips. She laughed and Sam forced himself to focus on the question, not the fact that she was so close to his face that he would hardly have to move and her lisp would be on hers.

He shook his head his shaggy brown hair tickling her forehead and she moved back slightly and watched with satisfaction as Sams eyes widened

"You get a new breed of hunter, faster, stronger, ell just plain better" She whispered in his ear. She leant forward and placed a soft barely there kiss to his lips, he was to shocked to act, and by the time he had registered what had happened she was moving away from him, her body leaving his.

He shook his head trying to work and the remains of what ever spell she had just held him under, but damn if he didn't like it, he had never felt some powerful pure lust for someone since Jess had died. His eyes wondered over to her as she leant back against the bar, her eyes shining with a knowing glint.

"You could be unstoppable Sam if you just gave into who you are, who you were meant to be"

"And what's that" He questioned his voice low and husky with need, this time she chuckled

"I have to have some secrets cant let it all out of the bag now can I"

Sam shook his head and out of the corner of his eye saw Dean re enter the roadhouse and began his journey over to him, Sam shook his head and turned slightly to find that Kelisha was making her way to another table, and he began to wonder if he had imagined everything that had transpired in the last five minuets or not.

"Sam…you ok?" Dean questioned with worry when he saw the blank and slightly confused look on his brothers face, Sam turned to him slowly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea" He replied after clearing his throat, Dean raised his brow and followed his brothers gaze over to Kelisha who was bent over a table wiping it down and collecting empty bottles. She turned to face both of them and smiled before winking at Sam.

Dean chuckled in shock and understanding before clapping his younger brother on the back, he had begun to think he had lost his touch in that department but apparently not.

"Well ill give you this you work fast" Sam turned to his brother and rolled his eyes, his mind still working over time on what just had happened, trying to think of what she had said, what she had meant, and why in gods name did he feel like he wanted to jump her. He chuckled he had been hanging with his brother for far too long.

"You know your brothers death wasn't your fault" Sam called out after her and Kelisha stopped and turned to face him, she shook her head and smiled tiredly.

"The difference between me and you Sam is im not trying to make you feel better, im giving you cold hard facts, I don't need lies Sam, I don't need you to make me feel better. His death may have not been my fault directly, but it was still my fault, he is dead because of me, so don't try and make me feel better for me getting him killed"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story it means a lot to mean, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and this is the last update for a while cause I am going on holiday and will not be able to update.

Within a Hunter

_Kelisha started down at her bag of weapons and sighed, their was a pack of vampires that needed taking of and she was the only hunter in the area to do it, she knew she should call her brother ask for his help but ever since he had found out he had cancer he had been more reckless on hunts, almost suicidal and she wasn't going to be the reason he died._

_She sighed sadly and collapsed back on the bed her head falling to her hands, she was the big sister she was meant to protect him, keep him safe from the things that went bump in the night. But this wasn't something supernatural this was natural, human, and she couldn't save him from it, no matter how much she had tried._

_It was three week since she had found out, three weeks in which she had scoured the net, every resource book she could find, every faith healer she could find but no one could help. Her brother was going to die and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt useless and she hated it, she was the eldest one, it was meant to be her who went first not her brother, not her baby brother._

_The phone on her bedside table began to ring and she twisted her head slightly trying to see caller id. She sighed and decided it would be best to ignore it, she was in hunter mode, and she was having no contact with the outside world. She leant over just to make sure it wasn't her brother calling and when she saw that it wasn't she turned of her phone._

"_Shutting yourself of want solve anything" Kelisha lifted her head slightly, she knew that voice. She tensed her muscles and calculated the distance to her weapons. She readied her body for the dash, if she didn't get at least one shot of then she was dead._

"_Don't even try it, you'll be dead before you even move" Kelisha cursed to herself silently and turned her eyes onto the demon. She narrowed them slightly before shifting her gaze to the door ledge and the window ledge, neither of the salt circles was broken and her amulets were still hanging, there was no way in god's earth the demon should have gotten in her motel room._

"_Like they work on me, im far more powerful then you could ever fathom"_

_Kelisha could feel her heart race increasing; this was so not how she had planned on going down. She had planned to face the demon along with her brother and father and kick his ass all the way of the planet, not unprepared in a motel room._

_She stayed where she was sat preparing her body for the attack she knew was going to come, her eyes tracing his movements as he walked around the bed, his hand digging into her weapon bag, and she took an intake of breath when he pulled out her gun._

"_I remember the day your mother passed this gun down to you, such a beautiful and talented women, it was a hard choice when I choose to get rid of her" Kelisha snapped her head back her eyes hitting the demons_

"_Shut up" She hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits. The demon laughed slightly and Kelisha attempted to jump from the bed, but found she couldn't move, she raised her head and looked over at the demon._

"_Let me go" She hissed again, her breath coming out in shallow pants as she fought against the invisible bonds that were holding her to the bed._

"_Now, now you didn't ask very nice now did you?" The demon moved forward and knelt down in front of her, the gun that was still held in his hand came to rest on her knee. She lowered her gaze and took in a breath, if this was going to be it then she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared, she raised her eyes and smirked._

"_Your going to kill me then get if over with already" she said between a smile, her eyes flashing. The demon chuckled and settled the gun into her hand and she gasped she had an idea of what was going to happen next, and she knew know one would question it._

"_Im not going to kill you, in fact your going to kill yourself" Kelisha shook her head_

"_Not going to happen" She bit out her eyes looking worriedly down at the gun in her hand, she knew what the demon was capable of and she also knew that not even her power could stop him making her put the gun to her head and pulling the trigger._

"_No one would blame you, I mean you lost your mommy and your daddy and now your poor little brother is going to die to, Now tell me KD, what would you do for your brother, would you die for him" _

_Kelisha raised her brow slightly, she didn't understand what the demon was playing at, if he was going to kill her couldn't he do it already, instead of bugging her, making her think of things she just wanted to stay away._

"_Of course I would, he's my brother" The demon smiled and looked down at her._

"_Now what would you say if I told you I could give you your brother back" Kelisha shook her head, things were spiralling out of control and nothing was making sense, and on top of that she was getting a headache._

"_I say what's the catch" She lifted her gaze to the demons and waited for him to respond, her mind was screaming at her to fight, telling her to stop what ever stupid thing was about to do, that the demon was in front of her and she had a way to finish it, but she didn't, not really, it was all just guess work, and her brother was more important then killing the demon._

"_A soul for a soul is all im asking, your life for his" Kelisha gulped slightly before nodding her head._

"_Deal" She whispered lowering her eyes, she heard the demon laugh and when she opened her eyes she saw him looking down at her._

"_But he never finds out, make it look like an attack" She almost pleaded, she knew her death would tear him apart, but if he thought it was supernatural, it wouldn't hurt him as much as her dying for him._

_The demon smiled and waved his arm lifting the hold he had on her, Kelisha took a breath and closed her eyes before standing up and walked over to him. The demon smirked one more time before her body fell limply to the floor, two puncture wholes forming in her neck, and the room's contents flew to the floor._

Sam sat up in the bed his sheets soaked with sweat his breaths coming out in shaky pants. He had just watched Kelisha die, watched as she made a deal with the demon. He fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes, so many things didn't make sense, for one his dream hadn't been a normal dream, he had experienced it from her point of view as if he was in her body.

He had felt what she had felt, seen what she had seen, he had tasted the fear in her mouth, the love she had for her brother, and the completely loneliness she felt at loosing her family and in a sense her brother.

He shook his head and rolled onto his side and curled him self into a ball, everything was coming around full circle, the demon, Kelisha and her connection with the demon, and even the connection that he felt for her.

And he was only come to one conclusion, a war was coming and it was coming fast and it was going to bigger then this world had ever seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those that have stuck by me for this long so glad so many people are enjoying this story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Within a Hunter

Dean grumbled to himself and rolled over onto his back, he raised his hand above his head and lifted his body of the bed stretching out his body as he went. He gave a sigh and placed his feet on to the floor wiggling his toes slightly before grabbing hold of his jeans and pulled them on and over his hips.

His head twisted in the direction of his brother's bed and he gave a small "huh" when he saw that Sam wasn't lying in the bed. He shook his head and laughed to himself slightly. It wasn't unusual that Sam wasn't in bed, he was probably out at the bar researching.

He shook his head and grabbed his tooth brush and headed in the direction of the bathroom, he passed Kelisha's room and saw that the door was ajar slightly; he came to a stop and raised his brow. With a small look over his shoulder he moved over to the door and knocked.

"Kelisha" He called out while pushing the door open. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room before he began looking around.

"Kelisha" He called her name again, he didn't know why he needed to see her, he just had an urge, something felt wrong from the moment he woke up he just didn't know what it was.

"Kelisha you in here" He called out a little more loudly as he headed over to her bathroom. He knocked on the door urgently and when he didn't get a reply he pushed the door open, only to pull back his hand in shock and horror. He rushed into the bathroom and flicked on the light his eyes taking in the sulphur that was now covering his hand.

With a curse he took one last look around the room before turning on his heal and running back to his own room. Sam had informed him that Kelisha was a physic and if she was gone then that meant Sam was more then likely gone to.

He skidded to a stop outside his bedroom door and his eyes trailed over it sighing in relief when he didn't see anything out of the ordinarily. He was about to turn around and head to the main part of the roadhouse and find Sam and let the others know what had happened when he saw a substance stuck to the wall opposite him. He curse again and ran into his room grabbing any weapon he could find before running to find Ellen and Ash.

Kelisha groaned slightly her hand coming to her head her body turning over her knees rising to her chest. She fluttered her eyes open before opening them fully, her eyes quickly shutting again the second they were assaulted by the bright light of morning sun.

"Kelisha?" A voice sounded of in the distance. Kelisha raised her brow, nothing made sense she knew for a fact she didn't go to bed outside and Sam for sure didn't go to bed with her.

"Sam?" She called out so she could make sure that it was indeed Sam who had called her name.

"Yea you ok?" Sam sounded closer this time and a second later the light that was blaring in her eyes was blocked with Sam's tall lean frame.

Kelisha looked up at him and smiled before taking the hand that he was offering her, she allowed him to pull her to her feet which momentarily left the floor. She fell into his chest and his hand quickly circled her waist steadying her against his chest.

She smiled and pulled away from the comfort of his touch before brushing down her cloths. When she touched nothing but bare skin her eyes widened in shock and she snapped her head down to see that she was still in what she had gone to bed in, a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and she dropped her head, her arms folding across her chest.

Sam watched as she realized what she was wearing and watched as the blush crept across her cheeks, finding that it made her loo even cuter, before shrugging over his hoody.

"Here" Sam said quietly holding out the hoody in one hand. Kelisha raised her head and smiled sheepishly before taking the hoody out of his hand.

"Thanks" She muttered before pulling it over her head. Sam nodded his head and turned slightly taking a better look at the place they seemed to be in.

"So you know where we are?" Kelisha questioned now she was feeling more comfortable. Sam nodded his head and Kelisha knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I think we're in cold creak" Kelisha laughed bitterly and looked around her eyes taking in everything she could.

"Well I did say I wanted to come here"


End file.
